Bunnything
by Ad-san
Summary: Having no one to talk to, sometimes a stuffed plush bunny is good enough as a company. Also, good enough to fulfill "primal desires".


**Bunnything**

The man rose his eyebrow while eyeing the soft-looking creature. It got dirty lately, going with him into those dusty and certainly not suitable places for plush bunnies like him. But he insisted, even wanted to threat him with getting angry and sad. Such a bad, bad bunny he was. Not listening to Nii at all and watching him with his glassy eyes. Stubborn creature. So he had to take his plush companion down the staircase, to the lift and laboratory. It seemed that his bun-bun liked to watch the changing colours of test tubes. It didn't bother Nii, since he could sit like that and watch for hours in silence. Every single time amused him as much as the first.

But sometimes Nii had to take his bunny away from the tube. And then change the consistence of amnion fluid to acid. Creature, a deformed youkai fetus inside moved in pain as it dissolved. He didn't want his friend to look at ones death from his hands. Again. It could be too much and then his plush wouldn't say a word to him for few days. Wanting him to beg for forgiveness. Once he forgot about it when experiment failed, his friend got dirty as the glass broke and didn't ever wanted to look into that one experiment tube to the left. Not to mention the small trauma Nii gave him. To make matters worse, he had to be dry-cleaned from the sticky fluid. Not like it was Nii's fault this time, oh no. The fluid was blue, so it would be simply impossible. At least it didn't leave any traces after drying on the plush. After the bath in a laundromat, he was happy to return into man's arms, surely. It spoke about the mad ride in the washing machine which was fun until it began to rotate with too high speed. Nii surely felt compassion for his pastel-pink bunny friend. No one should treat him like this again. Muttering apologies and hugging it, he finally got back into his heart and earned a small kiss in cheek. He'd better wash him all by himself. Rub soap into his stuffed tummy, rub against the fabric of his stuffed legs. Slowly, methodically at one time. Then skipping to sensual massage and light nips to his long ear, his favourite sweet bunny deserved the best he could give. The best kind of soap, warm water and incense, if he'd ask for it.

A pity that the stuffed friend couldn't feel or react to those nips as much as the man wanted him to. Well, you cannot have everything you want. Even rubbing certain parts of plushie body didn't evoke the specific reactions. Couldn't draw voice from the artificial friend. Growling softly, he poured some water on plush body to get the lather off. It came off, painting the water around his friend grey. Tsk! Bad bunny! You were walking so dirty. Such a dirty little bun-bun you are... No more good carrots for you anymore. No more going down into lab, when he might get dirty after the bath. Nii should leave him in his room, possibly near his personal portable computer device. At least he would play some games the man had installed there. Or look at the green gables he had on the screen as wallpaper. Nii would think that's boring, but who knows, he was a plush bunny...

And plush bunnies had really odd sense of humour as well as they liked many things of non-profit. Raw carrots, for example. Staring at the screen where there was a blue sky and juicy fresh grass didn't appear very strange. Cut down from the outer world in the basement and corridors of Hotou castle, he may miss the outside. He always liked nature, air and even winter. Watching how the first gentle touches of spring awake the peach trees, teaching them to grow leaves and flowers. Such a silly man of easy heart, one could think. But no. Man's expectations were far too great when looked upon at. The freedom he wanted to achieve as well as the balance and calmness of the heart. Looking at the bunny he saw the shadow in his glass eyes. They reflected him and, on the other hand, they were looking far beyond him onto that bastard child. But his bunny was with him. Caressing its plush cheek, Nii reminded him who was he with from now on to the point where "time will come" and he will have no one else to look at except him. The scientist was so close already. Only inches before success in putting a soul into artificial body. Then the mistress of castle will say that he's no longer needed in her lab and invite him fully into her bed. Or decapitate. What a misery it will be when he will take few steps ahead of her, his puppet on a string, giving him a wonderful cover. Don't you think that's a brilliant idea, bunny-chan? To make a fool from that youkai bitch?

The bunny plush didn't nod, wondering what he was talking about actually. Never oriented in topic, wasn't he? They could savour their time alone then, looking how the grand bull beast destroys the world and people he hates. And his bunny loves. Cruel it was, but there was no other option. Rubbing plush's pretty, clean ears between his index finger and thumb, spread in the armchair before his desk, Nii wondered and dreamt in vivid colours. Moon, how he wanted that soul to get back where it should be. Or even into the stuffed body of his artificial friend. The core of himself, of the experiment. Like hair around the finger, he was wrapped, trapped by the man's will even after his death. Hand skimming against the naked plush, he smoked the first cigarette from new pack. Bunny's clothes were still drying and he wasn't eager to check on them. Not now. His pretty friend was good as he was. A little wet here and there as his fingers palpated the fabric-skin of his, circling around the places he remembered being sensitive. Dream of possible reality trapped him. Was it madness? He felt perfectly sane and the bunny didn't hesitate or try to get away from those touches of his. Just as the one he was in his mind.

Nii found himself choking the poor plush, hand wrapped tight around his neck, while he let his thoughts wander too much around certain people. He has to control himself better next time. Leaning down, he smooched both bunny's cheeks in apology before licking at his ear. It tasted of cotton and soap he used to clean his friend with. Could taste way worse, to be honest. Last time it was dust and something unspeakable which he found to be a drop of amnion fluid from one tube. How did you get it on yourself? Nothing broke in lab lately and you taste of it. Were you spying on me? Bad, bad bunny… Getting interested in the things which bunnies like you shouldn't. It wasn't the first time, you naughty one. Cupping plush's bottom, he skimmed his fingers between bunny's legs and rubbed the digits there. Are you enjoying yourself, my little friend? Surely you are. Naughty bunnies like you love to play that way. Nipping again at plushie's ear, he groaned in throat and his other hand caressed bunny's muzzle, fingers brushing tentatively against the black thread of mouth. Next cleaning approached. He almost could hear that sharp intake of breath…

And low humming of the computer in front of them, watching. Flickering of lamp. Wait.

It was his own.

Breath-in.


End file.
